Capture a Moment, Sing Me a Song
by eddiebell69
Summary: Compilation for drabbles inspired by songs and pictures. All entries are non-beta'd. Non-Canon pairings/OOC/AH/Non-Wussperv Friendly. Rated M for language and possible adult situations, as well as dark themes.
1. When I Was Your Man

******When I Was Your Man**

* * *

**Inspiration: **Bruno Mars' "When I Was Your Man" and a desire for Edward Cullen to feel some heartache, because I'm evil like that_._

**_With love, for my sista-wife, aywowww._**

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

Sitting at a table by the dance floor, I see her- elegant, smiling, and incredibly happy.

The music that is playing changes its tempo, slowing down and causing her date to pull her closer to him. Bella wraps her arms around his neck and his hands settle comfortably around her hips as they gracefully sway to the song.

My heart breaks to see her so content with him.

_Mine_, it screams.

But Bella's no longer mine.

I broke her heart first, and now she's with _him_ at my brother's wedding.

We were so young when it happened, and my naivety allowed me to think I'd be able to get over her easily.

It wasn't easy. In fact, it's still not.

Bella was my world, and I let her down over and over again until it was too much for her to take. I would cancel our dates because I had a late practice at school, or sometimes I just wouldn't show up where we were supposed to meet.

I took her for granted and lost the person I loved the most.

_I'll make it up to her next time,_ I used to think. _I'll take her to the club she loves and dance till the morning comes._

Yet love doesn't work that way; you don't get a second chance when you fuck everything up because comfortableness blinded you and only allowed you to see when it was too late.

Bella broke up with me right before our high school graduation and all our plans to move in together fell through. She didn't even go to the college we'd agreed upon going to, enrolling in another school on the opposite coast from me.

That's where she met Jacob, the man she's dancing with.

After their graduation, she moved back to Seattle and brought him along. And now I see them everywhere, sharing smiles that were supposed to be for _me_. Sometimes I can ignore them, pretend that they're not there, and before long, I am gone, escaping to my home that is filled with loneliness.

Today, that is not an option. I can't leave. I'm the best man, and beside me, sits my date. She's probably wondering why I'm staring at the beautiful girl in the black dress.

My gaze shifts as Jake twirls her around and lands on the sparkling diamond on her left hand.

I sigh deeply, picking up my beer and drinking rapidly.

"Edward, you need to slow down," Alice says, placing her hand on my forearm in a warning manner.

Remaining quiet, I place the beer on the table and return my gaze to Bella and her fiancé.

Her fiancé, the man that did everything I didn't do when _I_ was her man.


	2. Searching

**SEARCHING**

* * *

**Inspiration: **Kristen Stewart's versatility, Carla Morrison and Noé Barrios' "Amor Burdel," and unfaithful husbands.

**Disclaimer: **The characters? They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The rest is all mine.

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

* * *

Most men don't like red lipstick, but Edward Masen isn't like most men.

He prefers my scarlet lip prints.

It's the only reason why my mouth is painted rouge tonight.

Maybe they will call out to him like a siren – a silent plea asking him to come to me and love me.

Walking in the middle of the night, dressed in my best clothes, I search for him. I'm fully aware that I might not find him, or that maybe I will, but he probably won't be alone.

If my mother were alive, she'd be ashamed of me. She would say, "Lizzie, in our profession, you can't afford to fall in love. You're just looking for trouble if you do."

And she would be right. Hookers like me - _like she was_ - aren't supposed to be enamored with their customers.

But I can't help it.

Edward is the other half of my soul.

Without him, I'm merely a fleeting leaf that has been stepped by many and picked up carefully by none.

I don't exist. I am a phantom.

Nobody cares about me, I know that now.

Not even the man that promises me that I'm the only woman he loves despite the fact that he's married.

Sometimes I believe him, especially when I'm in his arms and he's kissing me sweetly, holding me as if I'm the only thing in the world that matters to him.

But nights like tonight are different. They're nights when he's with another whore in one of those dirty bars where he hides from me. They are few and far between, but existent nonetheless.

He says that he does it because the remorse of not being able to love me freely torments him. He also says it's because he can't bear to be with his wife, either.

Excuses, that's what they are.

He's a womanizer, I know it.

I learned about it when Rosalie, his wife, confronted me after following him and finding us at a local motel. She told me that I wasn't the first woman he'd cheated on her and that I wouldn't be the last.

She was right.

Yet that doesn't mean it's easier for me to leave him.

I can't.

His absence is a chokehold around my heart. It's the never-ending ache of having a limb removed.

It's impossible.

Despite the fact that I know he'll never change. And I know that I won't, either.

It's why I keep searching for him - tonight and as long as I can.


	3. Love Me Tender

**Love Me Tender**

* * *

**Inspiration: **a We Heart It image, passionate love, and Ron Pope's "You're The Reason I Come Home."

**Disclaimer: **The characters? They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The rest is all mine.

_With love, for __**Honeybee Meadows**__, although I know she prefers Ali/Bella pairings._

* * *

**Rosalie Hale**

* * *

Straddling my lover as she lays face down on our bed, I rub her back to ease the day's tension. "I love you," I whisper against her skin, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder afterward.

Bella smiles and turns her upper body to gaze into my eyes. "I love you, too, baby."

_This is perfection,_ I think, as my face breaks out in a similar grin, warming me inside out. _I have everything I need and want here - in my bed, in my hands._

"What are you thinking about, Smiley?" Bella teases.

"About your beautiful freckles," I say.

She raises her brow. "Oh, yeah? What about them?"

"I wanna kiss each one on your body."

"I have _a lot _of them."

Playfully biting a freckle she has on her back, I smirk and say, "I know."

Bella cups my cheek, kissing my lips gently. "Okay," she whispers.

And so I begin, tenderly kissing and claiming each of her freckles all through the night.


	4. Same Love

**Same Love**

* * *

**Inspiration: **Macklemore and Mary Lambert's "Same Love," and the love my bun bun, **karenec**, and I have for Taybert.

**Thank you, LittleGreyAche, for introducing me to this song!**

**Huge thanks to Anahi Lazo for pre-reading this lil' thing right before posting.**

* * *

**Jake and Edward**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bella asked, as she opened the door to the guest room in Edward Cullen's home.

Nodding, Jake turned to look at his best friend, fidgeting nervously while he walked over to her.

"You need to relax, Jakey," she said, taking his hand. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Exhaling, he smiled. "I'm trying, Bells, but it's my wedding day; I'm _supposed_ to be nervous."

Bella chuckled. "You're worse than a girl sometimes; you know that?"

"Sure, sure," he retorted. "Alice was _way_ worse than me."

That was true.

Alice, Jake's fiancé's sister, had panicked over every little detail involved with her wedding. The only solution was to have Edward, her brother, calm her down as he always had when they were kids.

But this was different.

Today, Edward and Jake were getting married, and they were doing so despite the many obstacles they had faced together.

One of them was Jake's father's disapproval of their union, having never truly accepted his son's sexual preferences, and had also futilely tried to get him "cured" when he was younger. Another hindrance is the fact that despite that their ceremony is being celebrated, their marriage isn't legal.

It didn't matter, though, because in the eyes of their friends, their union was as good as any, and they fully supported them. Emmett, their life-long friend, had even gotten ordained online in order to officiate the service.

Bella leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek."Everything's gonna be okay," she repeated in a whisper. "Let's not keep Edward waiting."

He nodded, walking out of the room and heading toward the backyard where the ceremony was being held. As they exited the Cullen residence, Jake exhaled, taking in the beautiful setup that Alice had put together; down the middle, a white aisle carpet divided aisles of chairs where family and friends were seated.

That same aisle led to a white bungalow which stood underneath a beautiful tree, decorated with ivy and flowers, being the theme's décor.

There, Edward waited patiently, smirking at Jake when he came into view.

Taking a step forward, Jake knew that he wasn't only walking toward the man that owned his heart, but also to the beginning of a new life, new memories, and above all, a future full of love.

* * *

**The day I began writing this drabble, Rhode Island became the tenth state in the U.S. to legalize same-sex marriage. Yesterday, Delaware followed in their steps. Today, on an episode of a Mexican soap opera, two male characters had their wedding.**

**We are moving towards acceptance.**

**As a proud member of the LGBT community, I couldn't be happier.**

**Always remember: spread love, not hate.**


	5. Awaited

**Awaited**

* * *

**Inspiration: **Diego Torres's "Penelope" and Naya Rivera's versatility—because she's whom I usually picture as my Leah.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer created Edward and Leah, but she done messed up when it came to pairings. Enter me – the eternal, non-canon matchmaker – and we've got ourselves a lil' emo drabble.

* * *

**Leah Clearwater**

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Leah smiles longingly, remembering the day when she sat in the same bench almost ten years ago.

Ten years ago… It feels like a lifetime. Many things can happen in that time, and they did.

Leah practiced every day until she perfected her adage step in ballet class, but she soon quit because Leah didn't do it passionately, and she truly believed in doing everything with her heart.

She filled many sketchbooks with moments that she captured in charcoal. Sometimes Leah conjured the images, others she drew from memory, but most were instants of someone's life as she observed them around the park that she practically resided in.

Many times, Leah drew a specific set of crinkly eyes that no longer smolder for her. She also painted them in varying shades of green once she learned how to paint with watercolors. Those are the paintings that she keeps stored in a box and only brings out on rainy days when she feels lonely.

Those days are few and far between but existent nonetheless.

Because Leah is a joyful woman, so she's always surrounded by friends, but not by the person that she wants – the man she yearns for the most.

No, he's gone. And Leah waited for him, but she did so futilely. He never came back despite his promises.

"_I'll only be gone for a year,"_ he said. _"I'll be back before you know it."_

During that year, Leah lived each day hastily, never truly enjoying it as she awaited his return. When it passed, and he didn't come back, Leah was heartbroken. She should have seen it coming since he never contacted her once he'd left.

But love makes us blind to such imperative actions. It happens even to the best of us.

And so she would come back to this bench, in the same park, to reminisce about the day they met.

During those visits, she would write poems that birthed from her pain—making it tangible and forever alive. Once those lines of despair were written in her notebook, they were usually accompanied by an illustration of her words. She still carries those tales in her black, worn backpack, and reads them over and over again from time to time.

She does everything in her power to stop the unbearable ache that accompanies the thoughts of her lost lover.

Because recalling the way he used to smile is painful.

And memorializing the way his kisses felt against her lips is torturous.

Yet what is mostly hurtful is reminiscing the way their bodies intertwined to become one.

No, she cannot think of that.

Anything that slightly reminds her of him is blocked out.

So now, as she hears Edward calling her name, she ignores it and tries to temper down any flicker of hope that it might be actually happening, because his voice is just the same as she remembers it.

"Leah, baby, why won't you look at me?" he says, desperate.

She looks to her side and sees him sitting there.

"Please tell me that I'm not losing my mind—that you're actually here and this is not a figment of my imagination," Leah begs.

Edward turns, facing her as he takes her hands and wraps his around them. Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispers the truth, "Of course I'm here, just like I promised I would be."

"But you've been gone for so long…" Leah murmurs.

A sigh escapes past Edward's lips before they connect to Leah's temple in a chaste kiss. "It might feel that way, but it's only been a year, Leah-lee."

"It's felt like ten," she exhales. "Promise me you'll never go away again."

"Not if I can help it," he appeases. "Now, let's get out of here, shall we? I want us to reunite _properly_."

Leah chuckles, smiling at him. "You really _are_ back."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I _may_ have gotten a little carried away with this drabble, but in the original song, "Edward" comes back when it's too late since his beloved has gone mad and doesn't recognize him anymore. Yeah, so not doing that to Leah.

Any-who, I hope you liked it. See you next time! ;)


End file.
